


dashing through the snow

by tyrus-time (itgrowslikeafire)



Series: 12 Days of Tyrus [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itgrowslikeafire/pseuds/tyrus-time
Summary: TJ convinces Cyrus to go sledding.





	dashing through the snow

“You ready?”

“I don’t know,” Cyrus bites his lip with apprehension. “This hill is pretty steep.”

“Eh, it’s not  _that_  steep. I promise we’ll be safe. I’ve gone sledding here tons of times before,” TJ reassures.

Cyrus flashes him a look of  _it’s not that I don’t believe you, **but** …._

“Don’t worry! I’ll sit in the front, and you can hold on to me,” TJ smiles. “I’ve got you, Underdog.”

With that, Cyrus concedes. He clambers onto the sled as TJ holds it steady.

TJ then situates himself in front. “Okay, hold me tight!”

Cyrus obliges, wrapping his arms around TJ’s torso and nestling his face into TJ’s shoulder. It’s nice and comforting, but his heart is racing already; whether from anticipation or being so close to TJ, Cyrus isn’t sure. Probably a combination of both.

TJ grins at the feeling of Cyrus wrapped around him. “Alright, don’t let go of me unless we need to roll off.”

“Roll off?!”

“Yeah, on the chance that something comes in our path and we need to jump ship. I’ll shout ‘abort!’ and we roll off the sled. To the left, let’s say. But we  _should_ have a clear path, no issues. Hey, you okay?”

Cyrus realizes he’s now clinging even tighter to the other boy. He releases a shaky breath. He’s nervous, but he trusts TJ. After all, this probably can’t be any more dangerous than dirt biking. “Yeah. I’m good. Let’s do this.”

“Alright then, here we go!” TJ announces before propelling them foward, their sled dashing through the snow.

It takes all of TJ’s willpower to focus on the path ahead of him instead of constantly gazing back at the adorable boy currently wrapped around him. 

Cyrus shouts and laughs with excitement the whole time; TJ’s heart soars.

“We made it!” Cyrus announces triumphantly when the sled slows at the bottom of the hill.

“How was it?” 

“Exhilarating!”

 _Exhilarating._ Suddenly he’s struck with déjà vu. _Right, it’s what Cyrus said at the swings, that first time we really spoke._  TJ smiles at the memory.  “Want to go again?”

“Yes, please!”

“Sweet, let’s walk back up.”

Cyrus groans. “Noooo. Can you carry me?”

TJ chuckles. “I can try, but it might tire me out faster, and then I won’t be able to make it back up again.”

“That is a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Alright, hop on my back.” 

“Wait, really? I was half-joking.”

TJ shrugs. “C’mon, let’s go!” 

Cyrus climbs on TJ’s back, more than happy to be wrapped around him again.

Likewise, TJ savors the opportunity for more close physical contact, and he internally praises himself for suggesting that they go sledding.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weak for any premise involving snow !!!  
> Hope ya'll like this one <3
> 
> (btw, on my tumblr, I'm posting a v rough draft of some companion art for this! I'm gonna do several snowy Tyrus paintings/drawings over winter break)


End file.
